The Point Of No Return
by loveTAN
Summary: A dead body has been discovered by the river bank! but whose is it?-read to find out!-- contains character deaths :
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story-angsty and contains character death---Read, to know more!---:

* * *

The Point Of Never Return

"Mom, Dad, look what I caught! It seems to be Huge! I need a hand here you guys cause e..it se...eems tooo be very heeavvy!, hurry up you guys", said a young boy of 10 years dressed up in a casual fishing attire, as he frantically pulled the other end of the fishing rod.

"There's something shiny out there! It's some kind of a necklace dear and it's not a real fish, but its really heavy, keep pulling sweety", said the boy's mother, herself holding the rod's end along with her son and husband.

"Mom! Mom! Oh my God!..... There's a body along with the necklace!Oh my God! It's a BODY, A DEAD BODY!!!".

Within minutes, sirens from police cars could be heard around the river bank and a very large group of people had crowded around to know the cause of the commotion. A young man pushed his glasses up as he tried to make his way through the crowd, keen at knowing what it was that got so many people's attention, his study bag, encircled by his elbows as he pushed forward. He evidently seemed like a normal nerdy high school student with raven black hair and eyes.

A sense of recognition overwhelmed him as he took in the site in front of his eyes-"It's Shibuya! Oh my God! No, it can't be, he can't be serious, he can't do this! no, no, no, I refuse to believe this!", he repeatedly kept on chanting as his bag fell to on the grass and his knees gave way and he kept nodding his head from side to side, eyes wide as saucers!

"Young man, do you know this person? Were you acquainted with him in any way?", enquired a near 40 aged police man, placing a comforting hand on the right shoulder of the boy who later identified himself to be Ken Murata, the childhood best friend of the deceased.

Murata just nodded his head as he overcame his state of shock and surrendered to his the tears which flowed non-chalantly from his eyes and down his cheek as he made no move to wipe them off.

* * *

It was almost 7:30 in the evening when the door bell rang throughout the Shibuya household and Mrs. Miko Shibuya, the homemaker opened the door with her cheerful attitude to welcome her a sudden lowering in the tone of her voice, her husband, Mr. Shouma Shibuya, called out to her," What happened honey, who's at the door?","Is everything okay?"

The two policemen at the door lowered their heads slightly and took off their police caps as they saw the elder Mr. Shibuya make his way toward them.

"Mr. and Mrs. shibuya?"

"Yes,"

"Please may we come in?"

"Yes, please, this way--" and they both showed them into their house.

"I'm afraid, we have some very bad news for you !"

"Why, what is wrong?" urged Shoma, no longer able to keep his calm composure.

"It's about your younger son, Yuuri Shibuya---",said one officer ,sitting down on the sofa.

"He's not here in the house right now, infact, he gets home everyday by now! He's not in trouble again, is he?", enquired Mrs. Shibuya, quite tensed.

"I'm afraid, that he will no longer be troubled by anything any more--his Body was found by the river while a family was out there fishing. His necklace was caught in the fishing hook and the managed to pull him out of the water. He had drowned himself and only the necklace, a few notes of 100 Yen and this note was found in a plastic packet from his pocket. His body has been sent to the Morgue for post mortem and is currently under inspection",said the policeman, handing the note over to the elder Mr. Shibuya who took everything in with shaking hands."

"Would you like me to read out the note to you?"

"Yes, please", Shouma said, supporting his wife who had already broken down into sobs and was on the verge of passing out and asked his elder, and now only son,Shouri, to pour a glass of water to give to his mother.

When Shouri returned with the glass from the kitchen, the officer began reading--------

"Dear everyone,

When you are reading this letter, I will be gone by then and I am happy to say that you will no longer be able to say anything to me about the mistakes I have made in this means that I'm dead.

Dad, you must be very happy that I'm gone. Happy that your unwanted child is no more as I have happily rid him of his pathetic life. Yes, dad, I had heard it while you were busy arguing with mom, I heard it when you called me an unwanted child. But I'm glad to inform you that you no longer have to see my pathetic face, which belongs to the black-sheep of this family.

Mom, I'm very sorry to do this to you--I'm really pathetic--guess I really was not that strong, as I thought myself to be!So, I'm quitting!But, thanks for the curry mom. It really was very delicious right until the very end. Thanks for all your love even though I was never really worthy of it.

Shouri, my dear big brother, now you can be the only son of the Shibuya family, the only shining star and sun--many many congrats to you! now you will no longer be able to comment on how weak and messed up I am and and of how I am utterly useless. Because it seems that I am useful after all--I am better at hurting myself than any of you and I am glad that that I was able to die all by , you will no longer have any one lagging you down and you can have my room and my other stuff except my necklace so, you will hase nothing to be jealous of me any more.

Wolfram---I have many things to say to you which I was not able to-  
You gave me happiness for the first time in my life and I felt what it was like to be in heaven, even if it was for this very short time. Guess I had done some good turn after all-- because I caught a glimpse of an angel-named Wolfram.I thought myself to be the luckiest person alive on earth when you told me that you loved me, even though you pretended the whole time. All the sorrows, pain and agony in my life were nothing to me because you were there with 'r support was that , which kept me going , you were like a drug to me , a kit , for my survival! It was foolish of me to believe that you actually felt anything for me. But, my stupid little heart wouldn't really believe it to be otherwise--You see, for it was already hopelessly in love with you! Guess i'm a wimp after all! I couldn't believe when you told me the truth -that you were actually playing with me, that there was some kind of bet on me. But then, my mind slowly came round to it but my heart couldn't and hence it suffered the consequences!because it had already crossed the point of no return! There was nothing left for me to do, nothing to hold on to--you were my last piece of floating straw and when you betrayed me like this, I lost my life which I had gambled with, with , know this, whatever be the cause for your betrayal, you will always be in my heart and I will always remember you as my knight in shining armour who rescued me from my life, even if it was under false pretences!I will always love you forever my beloved Wolfram...

But, know this, I do not blame any one for my death, but my own twisted destiny---so, farewell to all........

yours faithfully,

Yuuri Shibuya.

* * *

how was it?? message to the readers-  
"REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!"


	2. Chapter 2

hERE'S THE LAST ADITION TO THE PREVIOUS TRAGIC STORY my dear READERS!!-------

* * *

Dearly beloved Yuuri,

I really love though I have led you to believe otherwise, I love you with all my heart! It might come as a shock to you because every thing I have said and told you, literally proclaimed that I could not hold any possible affection toward you and my actions seconded it.

But the real truth is that I have never stopped loving you even for a single moment. I still regret the fact that I screamed to you that I do not love you and that I have always loved someone else and that you were just a part of a game, a mere pawn that could lead to my victory. Because- you were and will always be much more than that.

I can't deny the fact that I have horribly lied to you, but believe me when I say this that I did all of it, only for your and my family's see, when my uncle Stofell and Waltorana, came to the knowledge of our relationship, they immediately ordered me to stay away from you, even though my mother and brothers had no objection to it. They told my that since I was royalty, they would not let me get involved with a commoner and sully the family name on both sides!

I begged them to let me see you and fell at their feet. But all of this, to no avail. They threatened me that by continuing to see you, I would cause yours and my mother's life to be in danger. They told me that it would be better if I told you that there was someone else in my life and that you were just a part of a scheme, a bet to prove that someone like me could easily make someone like you to fall for me and then just dump you. And then, I was to be married off to some princess whom I've never met, just to keep up the family name and honour , so that I don't cause any scandal. But I could not do that Yuuri, I couldn't! for I had already given my heart to you, and no one, absolutely no one can replace you and your presence in my life.

I felt real pain and agony when I had to say those things to you, they tore me apart. But I did it for your sake. And I assure you that there never has been and there will never be any one else but you and you alone , residing in my heart. Because, you opened my heart to love and all the other feelings that I had kept locked away for all these years. You've caused me to see beyond my pride and honour. Even though you've told me a thousand times that you've not worthy of my love, I tell you this, that it is me, who is not worthy of your kind soul. I have never had the pleasure of meeting someone kinder than you, Yuuri. You're like the sun and I am like the flower who follows your guided path, awed by your brilliance. And I'm really very sorry that I caused so much pain to my beloved.

Funny, how every thing turned out, isn't it? What an irony- it was I, that always accused you of being a cheating wimp- but, in reality, it was me, who cheated on our relationship, by lying and betraying you. I know that I am incapable of being forgiven after what I have done, but I had only two choices- either loose you or to loose your love. So, I choose the lesser of the two evils- to loose your love because I would not be able to see your death Yuuri, I would not. I would rather give up my life in exchange for your's.

I know that it was fate that made us meet and it was really very hard not to fall for you. No matter, what every one might say, but you really ruled my world. Your smile 's sweeter than any other aphrodisiac. Your sunny disposition and optimistic attitude opened up other pathways in my life. You are the light to my darkened heart and the comforter to my soul. Being with you felt like haven. Even though our time together was extremely short, every moment with you was happiness and joy which I've never experienced before. I have given you my heart wholly and know that I will always hold you in my heart. The magic that you made me feel will never be shared with any one else Yuuri.

Conrart will be delivering this letter to you, and I have asked him not to open it for my sake, until you've read it. By the time you open this, I will have already passed away. You see, I cannot bear the thought of you hating me forever for the betrayal and it is too much for my weak heart to retain because I already hate myself so very much. I cannot live without you Yuuri, and this punishment is befitting my crime toward you. But know this, my love for you will never lessen and will continue to grow for eternity . I love you Yuuri,for forever and beyond.

yours devotedly,

Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

* * *

The man reading the letter scrunched it up in a fist , tear drops running down his cheek and drops staining up the piece of paper.

"No, Wolfram, you fool! Why did you do this !How could you burn yourself up? How could you do this to us! To our mother! Even Yuuri too! What were you both thinking!? that the other would be happy? now look what you've done! Both of you have killed yourselves to relieve each other of the pain?! How selfish of you two! What about us? Huh? What about us? Who is going to console us! What a waste of life ? You both hear me? Life was wasted on you two! You bunch of Idiots who think that they know everything! What a bunch of fools! Fools in love! Huh!", and with one last shout , Conrad rolled up the letter into a ball, containing Yuuri's necklace, and threw it toward the water rivulet.

The bundle being heavier than the river water, slowly began making its way, down the flowing stream, to lie within its depths, to be forgotten forever........

* * *

Soooooooooo, how was it!! Really tragic, ne?  
I really feel sad, but I just had to kill them both off to make it a complete tragedy!  
and before I forget---review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review and REVIEW SOME MORE AND MAKE ME VERY HAPPY---"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA........."


End file.
